End
by Impossiblypossiblee
Summary: Unsure of what to rate it and genre it " “NO!” His hand clasped around his bruders iron cross as he shut his eyes tight. He’s not gone. He’s being the jerk that he is. He’s playing a cruel joke. Character death. Germancest.


_**[I own nothing. If I did Prussia would be the main content. And if I owned history Prussia would be a country still.]**_

Gilbert pulled the drapes over the window back slightly, staring out into the streets of Berlin. Leaning against the wall for support, he smiled slightly to himself. His bruder had done a brilliant job with this city, with this country so far. He would do even greater things in the times to come....Gilbert was sure of it. A ghost of a smile fleeted over his lips as he watched the streets. He would be just fine. He had to be. He let his head rest against the cool glass as he shut his eyes. The weight of his bones settling in for once. _Tired...so god damn tired...All the god damn time...._It was drawing closer. Everything would soon crash down around him.

Slowly opening his eyes a bit, Gilbert stared out the window. _What am I? I'm no longer a nation. I won't be here much longer.....will I?_ Gently lifting a hand up, he placed it against the glass.

"You better take care of yourself West." He mumbled quietly to himself.

***

"Gilbert?! What's going on?!" Ludwig's concerned, worried voice caught his attention. He turned his head to watch his bruder rush into the room and to his bedside. He was propped up against the headboard, many pillows cushioning it for him.

"Heeey West." He gave a lazy grin which got him a glare in return.

"What's going on Gilbert."

"I have no id-"

"Do NOT. Give me that damnit. Each day I've seen you grow weaker.....Gilbert what's going on...." _There is no way around it is there? He'll figure it out soon enough._ Gilbert met his bruders stare and felt himself pause. One word. One word was all it would take. If he said it his bruder would break down. The glisten and shine in his eyes were a tell tale. There were no tears. Not yet anyway.

"Nothing." _Lie...Lie through my teeth....It's what I have to do...._ "Nothing is going on. I've just become sick over the last while. It's probably has to do with me adapting to changes...you know?" He felt his breath catch in his throat as seconds, which seemed like hours, passed before Ludwig nodded his head.

"Of course..." Gilbert shot him a grin. _False hopes..._

"I'm far too awesome for anything to happen to me!" He caught a faint smile on Ludwigs lips, causing him to grin more. "I just need some rest and I'll be up and invading your vital regions again in no time." A mad grin spread on his face as he watched the pink tint grow in his bruders cheeks. Reaching up and grabbing his shoulder, he pulled him down into a kiss quickly.

Ludwig pushed himself back after a moment quickly, a heavy blush tinting his cheeks.

"I thought you had to rest."

"I do. Needed that first though" Gilbert grinned as Ludwig glared.

"I'll come back later to check on you....okay?" Rolling his eyes slightly, Gilbert nodded.

"Later." He watched his bruder stand up and walk across the room. His eyes taking in every aspect of his looks, wishing he would be able to remember but how would he remember anything if he disappeared? He sighed slightly, sagging back as the door clicked shut. Mustering up the last of his strength, he pulled the clipboard and paper out from the under blanket, retrieving the pen from the fold in his shirt. He continued to write his goodbye.

***

Humming to himself slightly, unsure of why he was in a good mood. Ludwig shouldered the door to Gilberts room open.

"Bruder. I've brought you some foo...." His sentence trailed off as the dishes clattered to the ground. He stared at the empty bed. It was entirely void of any living presence. Something on top of the mound of pillows glinted and he ran over.

"No." He skidded to a stop beside the bed.

"No." With a trembling hand, he reached out to the item.

"NO!" His hand clasped around his bruders iron cross as he shut his eyes tight. _He's not gone. He's being the jerk that he is. He's playing a cruel joke._ As much as he wanted to believe his words the truth rang deep within his soul. He clutched the cross to his chest as he opened his eyes, his vision blurred from the tears that had gathered. A quick scan of the bed revealed a piece of paper and he hesitantly reached out towards it. Slowly his lifted it up and forced himself to scan the messily scribbled words.

***

_West._

_This is the last chance I'll get to say anything. This is my goodbye. I don't want you to cry though. But. You being the pansy that you are, you will. I am SO willing to bet that there's already tears staining this piece of paper. Isn't there. ISNT THERE._

_Anyways. Don't let my death...or disappearance...whatever you want to call it...detour you. Run your country to the best of your capabilities okay? And never trust anybody with a moustache again. You get enough shit from them. I don't want you to end of up going through all that again without my awesomeness to save your ass. _

_I suppose I shouldn't have lied...I just couldn't see you cry. I knew if you started crying. Then I'd start crying and then we'd get into one of those huge sap feasts in those chick flicks I despise. Bruder....I am sorry....I should have told you. False hope....It only makes the truth sting more doesn't it?_

_The more I write...the more I feel as if I'm just trying to make you laugh. Am I succeeding? I hope so....Bruder remember me as I was okay? Not as I am here in this letter. Not the weak brittle me from the last couple months. Not the broken man I nearly was. Remember me as the strong man. Your big bruder. The one who was going to watch out for you, who was going to kick anybody's ass if they tried anything with you. I bet I can still find a way to kick their asses._

_Bruder it was hell when I went with Ivan. But I did it for you. It kept him away from you and because of that knowledge, I was willing to go through with his demands. I missed you terribly bruder. I could never write. Never contact you. I tried going to the wall once you know? Ivan caught me. He caught off supplies to your half of Berlin as a punishment to me. He knew it hurt me if you and your people suffered. _

_Your people....we had thought of them as our people hadn't we? Truth is they were always your people. I had had my people once. Before you had come along, you know? But then you came. I resented you at first...only because I saw you as a threat....but slowly...slowly I saw of you as family. As my younger bruder. _

_Fuck. I sound like a chick flick. _

_But...I suppose that's okay. Just this once. _

_Bruder over time I realized I loved you. More than a bruder should. I really did. (I really sound like a chick flick now) It never faded. I would risk my life for yours any day. You are much much more important. So don't be stupid and run your country into the dirt. Okay? You better fucking promise me on that one......._

_The day the wall fell.....I knew it wouldn't be long. I could feel it. The truth was cold. I knew I would be leaving you soon. Dear gott bruder I hated those thoughts but I knew them as true. Your reading this letter only proves it._

_I should have told you sooner...._

_For that I apologize._

_I apologize for leaving you as well...._

_Ludwig..._

_I love you....._

_Gilbert._


End file.
